


Trying Something New

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Rope Bondage, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: He wanted to try some new things with his boyfriend.





	Trying Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Look guys! AJ finally got some lovins from me! lol
> 
> As always feedback and love keeps me going and I love hearing from you!

All he could see was darkness from the blindfold as his hands were tied to the headboard of their bed, his body completely shaking from the constant teasing of his lover. They had been wanting to steam things up a bit in the bedroom, not that their sex life was boring, it was anything but, but he had some things he wanted to try and knew his boyfriend would have no problem with it. 

Being blindfolded heightened his other senses, making him more sensitive to every lick of the other man's tongue and every touch of his fingers. His hips arched up against his lover as he felt the other man run his body straight down the smaller man's chest and over his cock.

"FUCK!" AJ groaned loudly.

He felt the weight of his lover's body pressing down on him, leaning down and kissing on AJ's neck, moving up to his ear whispering softly.

"My bad boy likes that, doesn't he?" That southern drawl was thick, making AJ shiver and his cock jerk up against Kevin's own throbbing cock. 

AJ's breathing was heavy as Kevin continued to grind and tease the younger man, groaning loudly. They were still hiding their relationship from the others, but knew they would have to at least come out to their brothers soon, the sneaking around was exciting for the lovers, but the guilt was also starting to creep up on them knowing the others would be completely supportive of their relationship. 

"Yes, God Kevin.." AJ groaned, his head swimming with pleasure.

The older man grinned and moved back down between AJ's legs, kissing over the younger man's thighs, missing his cock on purpose. He loved watching his love wiggle under him. 

"Kev.." AJ whimpered. 

"Fuck, I love when you beg." Kevin groaned loudly. 

Kevin finally gave the younger man what he wanted, dragging his long, warm tongue up the base of AJ's cock. AJ cried out and arched his hips up and against the older man, wanting to feel that warmness wrapped all around him. 

The traveling tongue finally moved around the head of the weeping cock, throbbing in need as Kevin's warm mouth surrounded it, sliding down. AJ's hips bucked up making Kevin hold the younger man's hips down as he moved his mouth up and down. 

AJ pulled at the restraints of the ropes knowing he couldn't get free as Kevin's hot mouth continued to suck and lick, moaning loudly. 

"Damn it! Stop teasing!" AJ growled, his voice low and dripping with need. 

Kevin grinned to himself as he sucked harder, encouraging AJ to let go. He reached down, rubbing his balls. AJ cried out, shooting his load down Kevin's throat, his entire body shaking in pleasure. 

"KEVIN!!" 

The older man groaned loudly hearing his lover cry out his name, sending shivers through Kevin's entire body. He pulled off, licking his lips, kissing his way back up to the dark hair man's body, capturing his lips. AJ instantly responded, tasting himself in Kevin's mouth. 

Kevin finally pulled away, both panting hard. He could feel his cock throbbing in need causing him to jump feeling AJ's leg rub up against it. 

"Don't make me tie your feet down." Kevin threatened, getting a grin from the other man. 

"Then get yourself inside me already!"

Kevin groaned loudly as he moved back down between AJ's legs, pushing them back against him. He grabbed the lube and opened up the lid, pouring some onto his fingers and sliding them inside AJ's tight hole, getting an instant response from the other man.

"Kevin..now..." 

Kevin pulled his fingers out and lubing his cock before positioning himself over AJ, sliding inside his love, both groaning loudly. 

"AJ..." Kevin moaned, trying to hold still. 

"Move already." 

"Someone's getting pushy." 

AJ growled and bucked his hips up, letting the older man know he was done messing around and wanted to be fucked. Kevin grinned as he began to move, pushing deep inside the warmness that now wrapped around his cock. AJ wrapped his legs around Kevin's waist as he moved faster, feeling is climax near. 

"AJ baby.." Kevin whimpered.

"Let go for me." AJ encouraged. 

Kevin grunted as he pushed inside AJ a couple more times before letting go inside the tightness, AJ following making a mess between them. He didn't stop until he was completely spent, pulling out and rolling next to his love, panting hard. He finally got enough strength back to sit up and untie AJ, taking the blindfold off and looking at his love. 

"That was fun." AJ grinned. 

The older man chuckled and pulled the dark haired man into his arms snuggling close, both of them sighing happily in full contentment and happiness. They fell asleep in each others arms, AJ happy Kevin was willing to try something new.


End file.
